


[Podfic] theoretically, a village

by echolalaphile



Series: [Podfic] (even if i could) make a deal with god [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:37:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 46
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echolalaphile/pseuds/echolalaphile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Clara starts really thinking <em>oh God what has she done</em>, he says, "Mrs Sandoval, you can't . . . hide things from your daughter," which is the <em>last</em> thing she's expecting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] theoretically, a village

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [theoretically, a village](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2796977) by [Feather (lalaietha)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalaietha/pseuds/Feather). 



> Part of the podfic series for _(even if i could) make a deal with god_ , by Feather.

Author's tags: kids who recognize the Winter Soldier; Protective Bucky Barnes; ordinary tragedies; Caregiver Fatigue; James Barnes is an amazing actor; Faking Functional; original female character of colour - Freeform; Mentally Ill Character; Disabled Character

Download/streaming:  
<https://drive.google.com/file/d/0B9lkg2diCCDySldYaTlHQnZjYmM/view?usp=sharing>


End file.
